The Stripper Oneshot
by simphony
Summary: Tommy is engaged to beautiful Sadie Harrison. But will he still be after his bachelor-party? Oneshot.


_**The Stripper…**_

When Kwest had told him this morning that this morning that he should be happy about this night, seeing as it was his last night in freedom, Tommy had only responded with a half-hearted "yep!" Truth was, every time someone told him that his fiancée now was the only woman he'd sleep with for the rest of his life he barely gave it an acknowledging thought. He had been married before and he sure had not stopped sleeping with other women. And while he could honestly say that he had not once cheated on Sadie Harrison so far, he could just as honestly say he would do it eventually. Not because he wanted to, or because he planned to. No. He could say so just because he knew himself and that one day he would need something else. Something new.

After all, Sadie was the 'something new' that had him end his last relationship, though the two months of occasional quickies could hardly be considered a relationship. Sure, one might now ask why he was marrying in the first place if he already knew the whole thing wouldn't last. Well, he had no idea. One day they had been at a jewelry store, Sadie had spotted a ring and commented on it and the next moment he found himself asking her. The subsequent sex had not been bad. Maybe that was the reason…

Tonight was his Bachelor Party, the party of the year as his friends had called it. Tommy knew better. He had been on so many parties in his life; he hardly remembered any of them in any kind of details. The only thing on his mind right now was the question whether or not the strippers were worth the much money he would have to pay for them.

"So what is Sadie doing tonight," Kwest, his best man, asked as they entered the club. Kwest was probably the only friend of his who had not manage to get utterly wasted during the thirty-minute car-ride from his place to this place.

Tommy responded with a pair of shrugging shoulders. "Her friends wanted to take her out but Sadie was a bit pissed because her sister couldn't make it. Work."

"The sister," Kwest mused. "Does she even exist? Have you ever heard her voice or seen her face?"

"No." The sister. Jude Harrison. Rumor had it she had fallen from grace a few years ago. Jude, sixteen back then had given up on school to pursue a singing career but never got any contract. Sadie had briefly remarked that ever since then Jude was hopping from job to job to keep money in her wallet. Jude wasn't talking to her parents much, except for occasional calls with her father. Sadie was the only one she kept good contact to but the current occupation of Jude Harrison was a secret he had not managed to come after yet.

Jude was twenty-two, had or still lived in Toronto and refused to show up at home, afraid to run into her mother. That was also the reason Tommy had never met her. Jude had been at a few family parties but Tommy always had accomplished in finding a reasonable excuse to not show up there. After all, he was with Sadie for her looks and not her relatives.

"The show's about to start," Mason called from his front row seat. Mason Fox, one of the guys Tommy wasn't quite sure why he was friends with. He barely knew the guy, except for the fact that he was gay. But he was one of the artists he produced at work, him being a music producer, and therefore they must have been mistaken to be friends by Kwest, who took care of the organization of this night. Seven guys they were and Tommy wondered if it would be noticed by anyone if he'd just slip away. There was a runway show from a famous designer in town and he was pretty sure he'd found a few of his former flames there.

Now that thought had him surprised. This was officially the first time during the time were he actually thought of being with someone else. He forgot about it when a almost-perfectly shaped waitress handed him a beer, along with a phone number on a napkin. He was so used to that, his former fame for being once a member of a boyband not having faded. He smiled politely, and maybe a bit flirtatiously, in return and stuffed the napkin into his jeans before anyone else could see it.

"So who's this super stripper that's supposed to be here tonight?" Tommy wondered, having heard a couple of flattering words about this night's girl.

"Jay," Rob, another one of his friends told. "She's blonde, hot and sings occasionally. She's good. And her ass…"

A row of male, unreasoned laughter went trough the air.

Will, yet another friend added "She's not like the other girls here. She's not doing the sex thing. She never lets any guy touch her. One once grabbed at her tits and she knocked him flat out on the floor and resumed her show unfazed. Damn was I turned on!"

More laughter.

The room fell silent when the lights went down. The club was stuffed to it's limits and Tommy was surprised that so many were actually transfixed on the upcoming performance. Usually most of the guys were here to get drunk in silence, while only occasionally catching a glimpse at a well-formed body.

The first notes from Def Leppard's 'I wanna touch you' began and a bright spotlight illuminated a yet empty pole. With the first words of the song a blonde girl entered the stage with well trained steps, already teasing while the show had barely started. But it wasn't the show that had him watching, it was the voice. The stripper, he assumed it was Jay, was singing the whole song and did not need to hide her vocals.

Eventually though his eyes found an interest in her body, he was male after all. She was wearing skin tight leather pants that were barely held together by a row of snap buttons and a visibly ripped, equally tight Ramones shirt. He had to admit he liked her taste of music. Ramones and Def Leppard, while looking like that? Wow…

I wanna touch U

Till we're stuck like glue

I wanna touch U

Yeah, baby, that is true

I wanna touch U

Nobody else will do, girl

I wanna touch U

Cause a little too much

Could never be enough now, yeah

To his and every other male's delight the shirt didn't stay on long and while she snaked it off her body with moves he had rarely seen before the leather cap that she wore on her head slipped off, revealing long blond wild wavy hair that she didn't hesitate to let fly when spinning in seductive moves around the pole.

I wanna touch U

Oh, till we get it right

I wanna touch U

Yeah, make it last all night

I wanna touch U

Baby U excite

I wanna touch, touch U

Cos a little too much

Could never be enough, now

She jumped the cold metal stick and reached a high enough spot to let herself slide down said pole in such slow and teasing moves that not for the first time deafening whistles filled the room. Every man was ogling her and she was slyly grinning at all of them, letting her eyes offer promises she would never keep. Feverously she knelt spread legged down the floor, letting the buttons of her leather pants pop open while her trained, yet perfectly shaped thighs bared themselves to the louder cheering crowd.

Her skin was pale, almost white and yet insanely erotic, as it seemed to be almost innocent and untouched. Not long later the bra came undone and hit one of Tommy's friends square in the face, something that guy didn't mind at least. He stood up, attempting to hit the stage, a habit drunken horny men often developed in strip-clubs and usually security kept them seated but not this time. Jay didn't need help, her high heeled knee high boots, that she still wore, carried her towards him and one leg went up slowly, stretching and pushing him backwards into his chair. Tommy was amazed. Not just by her impeccably flawless breasts that so provokingly stayed in his direct view.

The song was near an end and he pondered intrigued if she would or not bare it all but the sight of her lacy black low riding thong sure would make up for the things he kept hidden. She found her way out of the light for a moment when the song ended and immediately got replaced by something equally paced and when she reconquered the spotlight she was accompanied by two brunettes that wore nothing but a red bow along the private area and a bride's veil.

While Tommy still was enthralled by the performance, or rather the performing women, he nudged Mason's side. "You're the groom!"

Before the gay artist could mutter protest or confusion even Jay took the mic and turned to the audience, first bathing in her applause and then speaking up in a low and sexy voice that sure caused more than just one shiver around the guests. "So who's the lucky groom that came to visit us tonight? We've got a present for you!"

Tommy stood up quickly, pointing firmly towards Mason while simultaneously glaring at all of his friends to better keep silent. "He is!"

Jay offered one of those erection-triggering smiles and the two brunettes with the veils went immediately to their task, startling the shy Mason but they hardly noticed as they did their show. Jay meanwhile swayed from the stage to the bar, stepping upon the counter with a bottle of Tequila in her hands to tease the guests sitting there, pouring some drinks into their glasses while occasionally pressing the tip of her heel into a visitors shoulder or even hand could he not keep his fingers off her body. The sexiness of her actions had no one to form protest, if anything maybe try once again.

"Why…" Kwest wondered, watching the poor Mason get lap-danced.

"I'm up for fun tonight," Tommy countered smugly, "You think one of those," he pointed to the lap dancers, "will hit the cushions with me if they knew I was the groom? Unlikely."

Kwest was appalled. "You're marrying tomorrow. You don't really want to fuck a stripper tonight?!"

"I don't know yet. I just don't want to cut my chances from the beginning. Enjoy the night," Tommy serenely grinned before leaving his more morally orientated friend behind and searched the bar and a spot near Jay. She sure had him mesmerized.

xXx

Jude, or Jay as she called herself inside this building, was just about to jump off the counter when a tall handsome man blocked her exit spot, sporting what she knew was one of those overly conceited smirks that sadly she found so sexy. She knelt down in front of him, giving him the brief satisfaction of taking a closer look at her bare chest. One he didn't hesitate to take.

While he still licked his dry, hungry lips he gazed up at her eyes. "How much do I have to pay for you?"

She used to be offended about those kind of questions when she started this job two years ago but at this point she was more than used to it. The two thousand dollars she carried home each night made up for every rudeness she had to endure. "I'm not one of those." The lascivious tone in her voice didn't falter.

"So no sex…" he pondered for a moment. "A kiss?"

She shook her head, letting her eyes lashes slowly bash. This kind of behavior wasn't something she used regularly on guests, just to the ones that she liked. And this one sure looked good. "A drink…from upon your skin? It will be really innocent."

His unfading smirk that gave those words an added amusement had her giggling. She was almost about to reply that he didn't have that much money to buy this kind of thing from her when she spotted the Rolex on his arm. She had become quite talented recently in figuring out people's income by the way they dressed. And this one reeked of money.

He sat down on the barstool and she sat down on the counter, spreading her legs and letting him enjoy a little glancing at her securely covered crotch. His hands immediately tried to settle on her legs which offered the perfect position for that but Jude once again shook his head and he understood and didn't tried. He was fascinated by the confidence in her posture and how she hardly noticed that she was wearing nothing but an almost invisible thong and knee-high boots.

"I'm Tommy," he held out his hand, which she shook politely, not hiding yet another one of those small, yet luring smiles. "What's your name?"

"Jay," she replied in a well-mannered gesture. "Nice to meet you." He was delighted she had seemingly not noticed him so far. But he was saddened by her answer. He could almost smell the fakeness of that name. "What's your real name, I meant."

A sneaky grin. "Baby you can call me anything you want."

He chuckled, trying to not admit what greater effects her voice and her smile had on his body. "Well, gorgeous, let me buy you a drink."

She reached next to her and held up the bottle of Tequila, wiggling it in front of his eyes. "I'm set." She took a bold swig from the bottle, not caring how one drop found his way down her body in slow-motioned manners. Tommy though found it impossible to not care when his eyes were drawn to the path it let behind.

Jude sat the bottle down again, feeling aroused by his lusting eyes. "Wanna lick it off?"

The smirk he showed had a size she had not thought possible. Just when his lips neared the barely damp spot down her throat she jumped up the counter again. "Sorry baby. Duty's calling!" His eyeballs followed her, glued to her skin as she swaggered to the end of the counter, jumped off it and back behind the stage. Damn, he thought, with a level of lust he had not known before.

xXx

"What am I to tell Sadie," Kwest remarked with a vile attitude that had Tommy rolling his eyes in return. "I don't care. The truth?"

He scoffed scornful. "You really don't care one bit for her, do you?"

"Is it that shocking to you that I'm not a faithful person? Have you ever thought I was? I don't even think she does. I have not yet cheated on her an-"

"YET?"

"Why do you care so much? You're scolding me for the way I've always been but maybe I'm the one who should be worried about you. Don't think I haven't noticed the way you're ogling her. What I do and what not is no one's concern but my own." His voice was decisive and Kwest heard that he was done discussing it. "Whatever!"

xXx

When Jude was back on stage, this time performing without singing but therefore interacting with two other girls, though superficially only with occasional kisses, she noticed, to her own surprise that she did so, that Tommy's mood had visibly faded and at the end of the number she surprised herself even more when she did something she had not done before. The things the girls of this establishment did aside dancing and performing were completely left to themselves to decided and for the first time Jude felt an actual interest in giving someone a lap dance.

Another one of her favorite songs began to set the pace of the dance, Buckcherry's crazy bitch. She marched over him with and pushed his crossed legs apart, instantly rising his mood again. His eyes lidded and the itching he had in his fingertips to touch her was something she could almost smell in the air. She lowered herself onto his lap, letting him just for a moment enjoy the rolling of her hips. She felt immediately that his reaction to her was not small.

When his hands grabbed her waist to pull her firmer onto him she slapped them away, spinning around and pressing her chest into his face just a breadth away from his lips. Every time he neared she retreated until he got the game and let her do without claiming more. She straddled him several times and found her own heat rising by the palpable need he had for her.

Her costume had changed and she wore a bright red lace lingerie ensemble with a tantalizing bra and when the song neared its ending she took his hands, while her back pressed against the firm chest of his, and placed them upon her waist, briefly cueing him to trail up her skin. Her head fell back, simulating the peak of the act that he was dying to perform with her, and she was not quick enough to escape him when his tongue daringly licked along her neck, fingers snapping the bra open the same second. Her long honey-blond hair dragged over his face and he found himself bewitched by it's scent. While her hand held the loose-dangling bra in his place she turned her head to catch his cheek in a chaste kiss, a moment he once again could spin to his fortune by shifting just right to capture her lips in a short hard kiss that had the audience roaring applause.

Jude returned a glare that was equally filled with anger and lust and he could only smirk back, licking his lips while doing so.

"You're an ass," Kwest sneered from his chair next to him before leaving for the bar. Tommy had stopped caring.

xXx

Two hours later Kwest had left the group behind, several of his friends had excused themselves for reasons he had absolutely no interest in and Mason was rambling non stop about being a faithful fiance, something that to Tommy's surprise had the two lap dancers that had been assigned to his personal entertainment actually interested in him.

Jay had not shown up again, something he found confusing. He had managed to get the bartender into telling him that she was planned for another number, one she had not performed but handed over to another girl but, so the bartender further, she was still there. As he walked through the hall of the club from his way back from the men's room he found an open room to what looked like a private VIP section. It had a small purple/black couch and a podium with the customary stripper pole. The whole room was black, except for the occasional purple accents and the blonde goddess that rested in nothing but the red lacey ensemble from earlier in the center of the barely 2 square meters large podium was a bright contrast but non-the less made the room perfect, as Tommy thought.

She rose her head and opened her eyes when she heard the door opening further and smiled slyly when she saw him, and he returned the smile. "I don't do that usually."

"Sleeping at work," he joked, entering and closing the door behind him.

Jude's smile widened. One would think that it wasn't a comfortable moment for her, alone and only in underwear in a room with someone she didn't know but his eyes transcended a security and a comfort that had her amazed. "Lap dances."

"I feel proud to be your first." The smirk that she had begun to find so incredibly sexy was back on his lips. With a predatory manner he walked to the edge of the podium and then crawled upon it and above her, his face soon hovering close to hers while no parts of their bodies touched yet. An excitement spread through her insides that she had not experienced in a while. "You're pretty fast forward," she commented with a sly teasing grin.

He bit his lip roguishly. "You want me to stop?"

"What if I say yes?" She shifted to get more comfortable while he kept unfaltering in his propped-up position above her and she could see the flexing muscles of his upper arms, imagining how it would feel like to be lifted up by him, carried by his strong hands. In a seductive, yet unimplied way her teeth tugged at her lower lip and it captivated him profoundly.

"You smell like sugar," she whispered, amazingly that took more strength from his arms away then twenty pounds of steal. "I wonder if you taste like that too…"

"Have you ever been called a tease before?" She heard the sarcasm and giggled. "Maybe…"

"You have a pretty shy friend over there," she pointed out, remembering that the groom in the other room had not once touched any of the girls in front of him. "He managed the test, you know."

He rolled aside her, frowning. "What test?"

"A friend of his fiancée called this afternoon and asked to keep an eye on the groom that was coming in tonight. It was told he'd have a habit of being a womanizer." She laughed briefly. "That's kinda hard to believe. Why have you rolled off me?"

He chuckled at her cuteness when she asked him, pulling her on top of him in return. "Better?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah," Tommy picked up what fact she had let him in on. "Mason is quite the boy when it comes to ladies. But he's faithful like no one else!"

"Unlike you," she wondered. One leg was bent and thrown over one of his and she shifted to let her knew rub lightly along his crotch, surprising herself by that actions. A long finger began to lazily run along his upper body, only merely feeling the outline of his figure beneath the button-down shirt he wore. Eventually got too eager in her explorations and started to unbutton it.

"What can I say," he hushed in a barely audible raspy voice that turned her on even more. "I've got a thing for beautiful women. I can't help it that there are so many."

The finger stopped moving. "So I'm just one of many?" A quirked brow hinted him that it was a good idea not to say yes just then.

But his charm hadn't left him. "You're an exception in any way possible." His right hand had reached her behind and settled upon it, waiting for the objection that never came. "Good answer." The knee rubbed harder against his manhood for a moment, offering him a short reward for the words he had spoken so cleverly. She was not naïve and knew just well that she was not more than a momentary attraction for him, he wasn't more to her either, though he did make some good impressions.

The pressure retreated from his groin and he gave a small sigh of distress as he tried to pull her leg more ardently to his craving area. Jude smiled wickedly as she mounted him fully, her flimsily covered crotch now directly over his hard-on. "You want me." She leaned down, her hot breath tickled his skin and he gave a blunt yes, knowing he couldn't lie when the answer was so evident beneath her.

Her tongue ran along his jaw line, almost causing him to cum in his pants. "Your place. Let me get my coat." He was not able to stand up just then, needing a moment to not cause damage at certain, later much needed parts of his anatomy.

xXx

In the cab they had been doing nothing but sitting properly next to each other. At least he hadn't. Jay seemed to have found an enjoyment in teasing the hell out of him. The space in the back of the car was not little, but in that moment Tommy found it imprisoning. Her coat was deep black, buttoned up to the top, even hiding her long neck, but it was unbuttoned at the lower part and her legs parted every now and then to let him catch glimpses between. She had probably nothing more but the red lacey underwear beneath said weather shielding piece of clothing, he still saw the edges of the red fishnet stockings she had on or the pale skin that lingered beneath.

He shifted yet again, feeling how his pants grew tighter by the minute. Jay must have noticed, her face immediately displayed a sly grin. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" Her voice was underlaid with a copious amount of blunt seductiveness and he smiled with in a coy way, simply too affected to come up with a more proper response. Only five more minutes and he'd have her alone.

xXx

Jude walked ahead to the elevator that he had pointed to and she smiled to herself when she noticed his eyes were glued to her swaying hips. Something about this guy had her completely fascinated. He was cute, plain and simple. He had a way of looking at her that raised her inner heat to limits she had known. His hands, the occasional times they managed to sneak up her skin, triggered tingles that were more intense than some other men could prompt while doing a lot more than just touch her.

They were standing in the elevator and she saw the treacherous quirk at the corner of his eyes, his lips unashamedly lusting to touch hers. He stepped closer, his hands tugging at her coat and she let herself get pulled into his arms. His lips though, them she evaded. A swift turn of her head had his mouth forcefully collide with her neck but he didn't seem to mind so much for her sure sucked hard and willingly on her skin. For a brief moment she let him, until the elevator chimed to proclaim they had reached their destination.

With firm hands she stopped him, pushed him away with a grin. Her hands wandered into her own pockets and once again his eyes found a way to her ass. She let that part of her anatomy slide from side to side with an extra notch of indecency and turned around, walking backwards on the sexy red heels she wore, taking her sweet time while unbuttoning each of the dots she knew he hated in that very moment. "We're on a hallway," he remarked uncaring. "Where other people could appear any second."

"You think they would mind a naked me?" Maybe it was the Tequila, the little she had drunken tonight, that had her so willing to play with him, or maybe it was simply the way he responded so appreciatively. "I can close the buttons again…"

"No!" He smirked as the desperate word left his mouth. "Apartment 203."

Jude haltered and turned to her right. "Oh look. Here it is. Only this door that separates us from the sex that we could have inside there."

"Not for long." With every last bit of self-control he opened the door, trying to play cool as she did but the moment she was inside he slammed the door shut and forcefully pulled her into his arms, ravishing her lips in a kiss that had her panting instantly. He didn't care for the half-closed coat that she still wore when his hands bunched the material aside or the faintly giggled complaint she voiced when he ripped apart what flimsy material covered her intimate area. He did care for the blissful sigh that filled the air when he plunged a finger deep inside her.

He didn't halter from pleasuring her needy body while walking them into bedroom, only briefly wondering if he had any pictures of Sadie inside there but eventually and with great relieve he remembered that he had not told her he had kept his bachelor pad after he had moved in with her and therefore she wasn't able to smuggle in pictures of her.

"Ohhhhhh gooooooooodddddd!!!" A throaty scream took last thoughts away from him when she came, clinging to him for dear life. He sat her down the bed and took care of his own clothes quickly, something she watched with obvious delight. "I love when guys strip for me," she purred towards him, causing him to lean down in a moment of overpowering need and take a long and erotic taste of her mouth.

Taking matters into her own hands she pushed his boxers down and stroke him up and down while he was still struggling for power with her tongue. He was hard and willing and she grinned smugly into the kiss before letting go of him and standing up and leaving his deserted once again for a moment. He watched, secondarily annoyed by the games she played with him, how she fumbled with his sound system but when Def Leppards 'Pour some sugar on me' filled the air and she postured in stripping mood in front of him his annoyance made room for a big grin.

The coat was gone first thing and he found that he still was enthralled by the sexiness of the red underwear she had on, not minding he had seen it several times already. Heels and stockings flew off next and he was temporarily disappointed she did it and not let him do so. But the bared skin let him get over the feeling. Barefoot and with nothing but a bra she flounced towards him, opening the garment and slowly letting it pass the way down to the floor before straddling him and knocked him backwards to the bed by the impact of her ferocious kiss.

Aroused folds rubbed against his shaft and it was a torture to him that she didn't let him enter. With too much desire imprisoned inside him he spun the two of them over and pushed into her hot flesh, enticing the first of many moans that night. His shaft was filling her completely, taking his own moments of teasing time when pulling out of her and dragging his tip along her craving opening.

He placed her leg upon his shoulder while the other one bended next to his side, giving him a better angle, hitting her core in all the right places to raise the moans to screams. His mouth sucked hard on one nipple while her nails that raked down his back spurred him on more and more. With a quickening pace he brought her over, not faltering in his thrusts when he seeked so desperately for his own release. Her hand went to raise his pleasure, gripping tightly at his balls. It triggered a harder thrust and while he dwelled in his first one, she already was high on her second one.

Sweaty bodies collapsed into each other, still joined and unable to move. He couldn't even remember if he had ever stayed within Sadie when they did it. Usually he was pretty eager to get out of the bed again afterwards, feeling a too big need for space.

"That was goooood," she purred as her lips already nipped as his chest again.

He chuckled, sounding awfully seductive to Jude just then. "It really was." She could hear the sex in his voice and it made her want to jump him all over again, if only she felt more power inside her muscles.

He rolled off her and she stretched, her naked chest so offering displaying what he could taste, and the alluring nipples that still poked into the air had him with a prevailing need to touch them, which he simply did just then. Her head turned aside and she watched his eyes with dark, sex-starving intensity. The way he did it so nonchalantly by not even bothering to roll on top of her and yet at the same time being so affected by it that he couldn't stop touching her had all the more effects on her.

A heat resurfaced between her legs and she shifted upon the sheets, though unable to relieve some friction. Eyes remained locked when his hand left her chest to search the little nub hidden in the center of her heat and she watched him unashamed while he pleasured her for yet another time that night. She didn't allow him to bring her over and instead sat up and placed herself upon his hard-on that so deliciously tempted her.

Her hips rolled slowly, the frenzy need from before now gone and an intensity replaced the roughness that made the intercourse not at all lacking of any kind of ecstasy.

xXx

They had barely fallen asleep for an hour when a shrill ringing cell phone awoke them in the early hours of the morning. Tommy was startled for a brief second when he spotted the long blond wavy tresses that so ticklishly covered his chest, knowing Sadie wasn't likely to be the one to do that, seeing as she always knotted her hair at nights for reasons she had explained several times and never had he listened. The memory came back quickly and with that did the name. "Morning Jay…"

A sleepily muffled groan echoed against his chest and the room fell silent again. He chuckled to himself and brushed the hair off her face before trying again. This time she lifted her head, tiredness still covering her face. "Why are people calling you so early. It's…seven-thirty," she remarked groggily after catching a glimpse of his alarm clock.

"I have no idea," he replied. She was just about to fall asleep again and while in the back of his mind he found himself surprised that he wasn't even minding the fact that she was so obviously cuddling with him, he did had a question in him mind that he couldn't ignore. "What's your name, your real name?"

"Why?"

His head fell back while he rolled his eyes. "Just because. I slept with you, I want to know."

A half-hearted laughter came from her lips. "Let me make a wild guess and assume I'm not the first woman you had a one-night stand with. Do you even remember the name of your last one? So let me ask you again. Why?"

He was surprised she could be that smart after only an hour of sleep. "Honestly, I have no idea. I just want to."

Jude crawled up his body and snuggled more comfortably into his side, her head tugged under his chin. "Jude."

In the most far away end of his brain he was hit with an idea, a fear rather. But the chance was just too little, was it? For now he simply shrugged it off. The whole idea was too crazy anyway. He found himself yet again surprised by his next words. "I want to see you again."

Now sleep had effectively left her. As she sat up she pulled the sheet securely around her body, the moment that would come required a decent amount of covered skin, so she thought. "No."

"Why not," he asked confused. He turned around and remained in a lying position.

She smiled down at him and softly stroke his head. "Because I'm a stripper."

He laughed. "If you're concerned that would ruin my reputation, let me tell you something: That ship long sailed!"

Jude stared at him in confusion for a moment before a thought bubbled up. "Oh my god, don't tell me you're a politician or something. That would really suck. There was-"

"Do I look like a politician," he questioned with a confusing high amount of abhorrence.

Jude shrugged. "I don't know?"

"I'm a music producer," he cleared up.

And Jude started laughing. He gave a frown. "What's so funny?"

She leaned down and pecked his forehead. "Baby you don't need to make up a cool job to impress me. I'm not going to date you anyway."

Tommy sat up and flipped his nightstand lamp on, illumination the room more than the barely invading sunlight. His hand pointed to a wall and Jude eyes spotted a few gold records hanging there. "Tommy Q," she timidly wondered out loud.

"Yep, that's me. Go out with me," he tried again, ignoring the faint shock in her voice. His answer was a firm slap in the face and in utter shock he watched how she hurried out of the bed, while rambling incoherent things, and dressed in his discarded boxers and button down shirt. "You're an unbelievable asshole! How could I've been so stupid. The name…I knew you were familiar. Why the hell aren't you-"

"Calm down," he ordered, out of the bed himself by then and when he neared her he haltered instantly when she made a move to knock him out.

"Don't come near me. You've got yourself the wrong stripper, buddy! How dare you to cheat on my sister! And what the – oh my god, are you even going to marry her? And not to forget that you have the audacity to ask me out while – oh my god! What if I hadn't said anything? Would you have just…let her wait?"

"Seriously Jude, calm down! I have no idea wh-"

"I am Jude, the sister! I'm Jude Harrison. Oh god, I slept with my sister's fiancé!"

"Oh my god." Finally realization had hit him too.

xXx

Twenty minutes later Jude and him were sitting in his living room with coffee, much needed coffee. "You really had no idea who I was?"

Jude turned to see his questioning face. "No. I'm really not a fan of boy-bands."

He let the remark slide. "Why are you a stripper?"

"Is that what you want to know right now? You should be asking me if there's a chance in hell my sister will forgive you for this!"

"I really don't care right now." Her eyes gave him a glare that had him actually afraid for a moment. He ignored it. She sighed when she realized he was waiting for an answer. "I don't know. I wanted to sing, I met people. One day a friend baited me into going into this club and I sang. There were strippers undressing to my singing and I found myself intrigued. I wanted to be as confident on stage as they were. I turned out to be a natural. It's not a bad job and I make 2000$ a night."

"WHAT? You make almost as much as I do," he resumed dumbfounded. "How?"

"Tips. Six hours, hundreds of drunken men…" She spotted the blinking cell on the table, just then remembering someone had called this morning. "Was it Sadie?"

He saw she was eying the phone and he nodded. "Probably."

"What will happen now?"

"I'm not going to marry you're sister. If her side was were I was meant to be I wouldn't be here with you right now."

Jude let her face fall into her hands. "She'll hate me."

"You didn't do anything wrong," he assured, scooting towards her and pulling her into his side. For a brief second Jude allowed the comforting gesture but then stood up quickly, bringing space between them. "I should go. And so should you." Grabbing her heels and her coat she more or less ran for the door to stop in silence when she saw her sister.

"Oh my god." Sadie's face was frozen and her voice calm, yet seething. "Kwest was right."

"Sadie I had no idea he was you-"

"I actually believe you," she said, her voice though lacking in emotion of any kind. "A stripper? Why Jude?"

"I wa-"

Just then Tommy entered the room again and Sadie marched past Jude and slapped him as Jude had done earlier. He wanted to remark on that similarity but figured it was a bad timing for that. Instead he couldn't help himself and gave a sarcastic "Ouch!"

Sadie aimed again, completely pissed off. Tommy though caught her flying hand early. "Don't! I'm sorry!"

Two Harrisons looked at him in disbelief and he found himself in an awkward moment and it occurred to him that this really did was an awkward moment. Sadie spoke up again. "Wedding is off." Without anything else she walked out the apartment she had just heard this morning it still existed.

Jude stopped her at the door. "Let me come with you."

"No, I really can't be around the woman who slept with my ex-fiancé tonight." Both Tommy and Jude watched how Sadie left.

"Jude…"

"Jude what," she sneered back.

"I still want to date you."

A heeled pump flew by only an inch away from his face and his view followed the shoe agape. When he looked at her again she glared at him in that frightening way again. "You can't be serious!"

"I am." He was surprised himself but something about her made it hard to just let her walk out of his life. "I'm single again," he joked stupidly.

The next heel flew by. "You've a crappy aim, someone ever told you that?"

Jude reached for the glass vase next to her. "Want me to try again?"

"Whoa! NO!" Jude sat the vase back down and sighed. "I'm sorry, no – no actually I'm not! You slept with me while you were engaged to my sister!"

"I didn't know that!"

"That you were engaged or that she was my sister? I believe the second but if you forgot the first you really need a doctor!" With a huff she put on the coat. "Call me a cab!"

"No," he pleaded. "Jude I'm serious. I know right now is bad timing, I understand but this night, last night…" he walked towards her timidly and kept watching for flying objects. "Don't tell me you didn't feel the attraction. It's not something that just pops up! I wanted you like I never wanted anyone before. I still do!"

"It doesn't matter," Jude protested. She knew what he meant, she had so clearly felt it too. But so much was against them. "Even if it weren't for Sadie, I still wouldn't date you!"

"Why not," he asked, nearing yet another step.

"Because I'm a stripper! Let's just for one silly moment imagine you'd be dating me: Would you really be okay with the fact that I make money by showing off my boobs? What if your friends show up? Could you deal with the fact that they have all seen me naked? You don't have to answer because I know it's a no. I've been there before, Tommy. I can't date you!"

"Then stop being a stripper."

She let herself fall backwards against the closed door, leaning against it in a moment of feeling powerless. "Why can't you be one of those guys who fuck and run?" She closed her eyes while shaking her head. "You don't know me, we had one night. Are you aware of what you ask of me? You want me to give up thousands of dollars and break my sister's heart!"

"I know." Another step further towards her. He now could reach her and his hand darted out to cup her cheek, something she let happen for reasons she couldn't explain. "You can return to being a stripper anytime you want, should we not work out and your sister isn't as heartbroken as you think. I'm pretty sure not long and she'll be with a friend of mine. I know I ask for a lot. And I can't even give you a reason why, other than that there was something between us. Something sparked.

He now cupped her face with both of his hands and began to nuzzle her neck, the tip of his nose so easily hurling past her objections. "One date," he whispered. "One night." His tongue traced the hollow along her collar bone and she sighed, immediately scolding herself for that weakness. "One opportunity to show you there is a spark."

Her hands almost stumbled onto his skin, not planning on it and yet not able to refrain from it. His bare upper body so perfectly felt underneath her palms, that she just had to touch him for another moment. There truly was a spark. The three buttoned dots of the shirt of his that she wore came undone and she let him slip it off her slender fame so willingly that for a brief second she questioned her own sanity.

His lips traveled further down her body and began to caress her breasts. He knelt down in front of her and gently sucked and nipped on one swell while teasing the other by brushing his guitar callused thumb over the sensitive peak. Jude pulled his face deeper against her skin as the familiar heat found a way back between her legs, making standing on one spot a hard task. His other hand lazily trailed down her back, following along the curve of her spine before slipping into the back of the boxers she wore to push them down.

Jude moaned shamelessly when his tongue explored the path downwards and beneath her hidden private area, his arm lifting one leg over his shoulder to have better access. "I don't want to be with you," she panted, objection something she right now wanted him so badly to do.

"You do," he hushed, his raspy, sexy voice sending another arousing wave of lust through her body. Her hands fisted in his hair when she neared her orgasm, almost unable to remain standing. Just a mere second to her relieve he haltered completely and hazy eyes searched his for an explanation but he only pulled her down onto the floor with him, taking her lips in a hard kiss. The taste of herself had her want him that much more in that moment and despite every inch of better judgment she hastily pushed his pants off, letting them pool somewhere near his ankles and laid her down her back before spreading her legs to slip inside.

The feeling of his manhood deep within her dragged a loud moan from deep down her lungs and he felt how the sound of sexual pleasure shoot into his erection and made him push into her harder and deeper, more passionate than ever. He nibbled on her neck, rolling one of her nipples between two digits at the same time and Jude surrendered under the pleasure, not fighting it anymore. Instead a throatily pleaded "fuck me like you never fucked anyone before" spurred him on to take her even harder.

He slipped out of her and turned her around, on her knees, before ramming into her again from behind, groping her chest while filling her up with an unknown level of sheer ecstasy. As the first ripples of bliss began to rage down her system she leaned up and her back pressed against his hard muscled chest, causing him to quicken yet again. But she needed him deeper and he wanted to go there so eagerly. Once again they shifted in their positions and when he pulled both of her legs over her shoulder after she rested on her back again she could hardly remain breathing, the simple vehemence of the exquisite rapture. Both came hard and screaming. Her legs fell back down to the ground as he rolled to her side.

After a long silence he faced her with an exhausted yet deeply satisfied look. "Tell me this kind of attraction and lust is something normal for you and I understand why you don't want to see me again."

"There are so many things against us." She turned her head away from him. "Beginning with the fact that we don't even know each other aside the names."

"There's time," he affirmed.

"There ARE problems." He seemed to not want to acknowledge them.

"I know." She returned her view to him. He pecked her lips lingeringly. "Is that a yes?"

"I have off this night." Jude stated it as a simple fact and she wasn't surprised when his reply was the smirk she had already found so irresistible last night. Maybe it really was time to let go of the strip-club…

xXx

THE END!


End file.
